People enjoy viewing media content such as videos, movies, and television programs. Furthermore, people frequently have programs or genres that they frequently enjoy viewing, and they frequently have times of the day that they prefer to view media content. Additionally, there may be special, one-time programs, such as an awards show, a sports game, or a news broadcast, that a person is interested in watching.
It can be difficult to remember when a favorite program airs, or what date and/or time a special, one-time program is airing. Furthermore, if a person enjoys a particular television program or piece of media content, it can be difficult to find other, similar media content.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new systems, methods, and media for presenting suggestions of media content.